Is it Mom?
by melinda brazil
Summary: Becky had to leave for an emergency, Jesse can´t take care of the twins, he calls for a baby-siter. Everything is perfect, except this baby-siter has a lot of secrets envolving Danny and his girls, secrets that put in dought if Pam really has died
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the show, or the characters...blá,blá,blá

A/N: Hope you like the story, just to warn you ´t´s been a million years since I don´t watch full house so don´t blame me for a few errors ok, just go with the story as it is...by the way, does anyone know how Pam died?

Chapter 1: A babysitter is needed

They were all having breakfast, Danny, Joey, Jessy, Becky, the girls and the twins, they were all talking when suddenly the fone rings:

"Hello? Yes this is Rebecca... Um, yes of course...I see, I´ll be there right away then, thank you, bye-bye"

"Who was that honey?" Jesse asks

"One of my mother´s friends from Washington, she says my mother is very sick in the hospital, I have to go there right away" and with that she goes to her room to pack, Jesse follows her

In their room...

"You can´t go just like that" Jesse says

"What do you want to me to do? leave my mother there alone, Jesse get a grip, I´m her only daughter" Becky says while taking her cloths out the closet and into a bag

"What about the kids!"

"This is an emergency, can´t you take care of them?"

"Well sure tomorrow and Sunday I can, but what about the radio? I can´t just not go! I have to be there"

"Then take a day off on Monday and find yourself a babysitter, get Kimmy for example, I should be back as soon as she´s better" and with that she kisses him and leaves for the airport

"No way I´m calling Kimmy!"

Back in the kitchen where Danny was washing the dishes, Jesse opens up with him and for his surprise, Joey comes from behind and overlistening the story, gives him the good idea to put an add on the newspaper that by Monday someone would sure show up

"You´re a genius Joseph!"

And it actually didn´t take long before somebody showed up, when Monday came, the doorbell rang a dozen times with teenagers wanting to babysit Nicky and Alex

"So Jesse still having trouble finding the perfect one?" Danny teased him when an 19 year old girl left

"I just don´t want a baby taking care of two babies if you get me" was his reply "you know what? I´m tired and I´ll choose the first one that rings this bell"

Just then the bell ang once more, when Jesse opened it, he was surprised, it wasn´t a teenager, but a middled aged woman, say 40 years old

"Hello, I came for the add, do you still want a babysitter here?" the woman said smiling

Jesse made her get in and took her resumé, her name was Victoria and she was used to kids since she had 3 girls herself. But as the woman kept talking about herself Jesse felt like he knew her from somewhere, from sometime...he just couldn´t figure it out, Danny felt the same thing. Jesse, keeping his promise, gave her the job.

Pat, as she asked to be called couldn´t be more thrilled, she needed this job more than ever, and it wasn´t because of the money...


	2. The first signs

A:N: thanks guys! and thanks sugar2345 for the tips you are on the right way, that was my first idea, but be careful because I could change some things... keep reading it to find out

Chapter 2: The first sighs

The next day Danny and DJ were the first ones up, he had to hold the show by himself that week while Becky was out, and DJ had a math test she couldn´t miss. They found odd when they got to the kitchen and saw their breakfast ready, the kitchen table was taken by all goodies the Tanner´s loved

"Who did this dad?" asked DJ

"I don´t know honey, but I´ll be very thankfull to whoever did it, I´m very late for work" he replied

"Good morning Mr. Tanner, DJ! Did you sleep well? And do you like the table? I hope everything´s alright" said Pat shyly

"Um yes Pat, it´s wonderful, but you didn´t have to go through all this trouble, you´re the twins nanny and that´s what your paid to do, I´m sorry if you thopught you could be our - " Danny was cut of by Pat

be _your_ nanny? Oh no Mr Tanner that was never my intention! The kids are at sleep so I thought I would do something to thank you all for receiving me here so well, I´m sorry I won´t do it again"

"Are you kidding me? You can do this everyday if you´d like and if the kids let you. Oh c´mon Danny, look at this!" that was Jesse comming in and heading for his seat to get a pancake

"Yeah dad it sure is great!" DJ said as she sat too

"Well whatever you say Jess you are her boss" then turning to Pat Danny apologized "I´m sorry, we hadn´t had this beautiful table since my wife past away, thank you" and turning to DJ "c´mon Deej if yu want a ride, lets go, I´m leaving!"

"Wait up dad I´m going! Thanks Pat, this was delicious, bye uncle Jesse!" she said with a piece of bread in her mouth

"Bye-bye sweetee have a nice day" said Pat, but the second it was out she would have taken it back if she could, the 3 looked at her mouthwide "What? did I say something wrong?"

"No, not t all, it´s just that..." DJ stood there, looking nowhere specific "it´s nothing" and with that she left, Pat looked at her boss for an explanation

"It´s just that my sister Pam used to say this to her everyday before she went to school, she really misses her mom" he answered her

"Oh I bet they miss her a lot, do Stephanie and Michell feel the same way?" Pat wanted to know as much as she could about the period since the car accident with Pam

"Actually I don´t really know, I guess not as much as DJ, Stephanie was very young and Michelle was a baby when it all happenned, DJ was a little older, I think she´s the only one who remember´s Pam well, but she never talks about it, the only one who keeps wantng to know things about Pam is Michelle" Jesse mada a pause "that little brat, keeps asking us weird things like what was her mother´s favorite color, hairstyle...oh oh look at the time I gotta go! With Joey working at the school I´m all alone. Bye-bye Pat and thanks again for the breakfast"

Pat laughed at that comment about Michelle and quickly got the dished to the sink. As Pat washed the dishes she thought about the girls and how they´ve grown up so fast, when she was done she went upstairs to see the boys, but as she went by Michell´s room, she had to go in and see her little munchkin

Michelle and Stepanei were sleeping like an angel, Pam walked to Michell´s bed and touched carefully her hair, just then Stephanie woke up scared "DAD!" Pat quicly went to her bed and tried to calm her

"Sush baby, what happened, did you have a bad dream?" Pat asked

"Yes I had, but what are you doing here?" Steph asked

"I heard you yelling" Pat lied "your dad already went to work, can I get you anything?"

"I´m scared, stay here with me" said Steph, just then Michlle woke up

"What´s that yelling about Steph?" she said keeping her eyes closed

"Nothing Michelle, now get dressed you´ll miss your class"

"Stop bossing me, you´re not my mom! so why are _you_ still in bed?"

"That´s none of your buisness!" and with that the two sisters started a fight

"Oh no you won´t! Stephanie and Michelle, both of you stop arguing, get up and put some clothes on right now breakfast is waiting downstairs, and if I have to come back here, your father will be knowing about this" as Pat spoke in a mother way, both girls just stared art her and soon started dressing themselves for school without a word

Joey who was watching it all quickly made his way to the kitchen, he was impressed with that woman, in fact she reminded him someone, he kept asking himself "Who is this woman? She reminds me of someone...no it can´t be her" and soon he shuffled that thought out. But the evidences were getting stronger and stronger...


	3. Joey turns out to be a great spy

A/N: Ok guys listen up, I mader up a fairy tail about how Pam and Danny met and got married - I know that didn´t happen (or at least I think it didn´t) I just wanted to put some romeance it it and to help the characters to find out the truth easily, ok? Thanks!

Chapter 3: Joey turns out to be a great spy

"I can´t believe it, this is the worst day of my life! I´m going to my room and don´t want anybody there!" said and angry Steph when she entered the leaving room, slamming the front door behind her

"What happened Steph? Something wrong at school? With your grades?" Danny asked but his daughter had gone to her room even before he finnished the sentence

"What´s gotten into her?" was Kimmy´s words, she was going to sleep there that night, afterall she felt more at home at the Tanner´s than at her own house

"Probaly boy problem" said DJ "I´ll go talk to her"

"No Deej, I´ll go" interrupted her father

"Dad trust me I know how to deal with this, I´ve been her age, I know exactly what she´s feeling and what I should say" and with that DJ went to Stephanie´s (and Michelle´s) room

In Steph´s room...

"Hey there, do you want to talk?" DJ said entering the room almost whispering

"Why does everything go wrong in my life Deej, first mom died, then I got my period and had to listen to my aunt who is really my uncle´s wife, and now...I lost the perfect opportunity to let this really cute guy know that I exist and just maybe invite me to the winter´s ball...I had it with my life, let´s face it, I´m a looser!"

"Hey Steph calm down, your not a looser, you´re a beautiful, funny and smart ass girl, ok maybe you´ve been kinda stupid letting this guy get away, but hey take it from me, your older sister, there will be plenty of guys out there for you, c´mon! you´re so young to be depressed if you continue to cry then no boy will invite you for the ball for sure, who´d want a crying baby for a date?" and then DJ started tickling her sister

"Stop Deej, I get your point" said Steph laughing, but when DJ stopped she started crying again "But I want that one to look at me and to invite me out"

"I have an idea" said a familiar voice

"_Mom?_" whispered DJ to herself since she was with her back to the door and didn´t see Pat comming in, luckly no one heard her _"get a grip Deej!"_ she thought to herself

"What can you do to make me feel better?" asked Steph

"Well, I´m no prince charming but I would like to invite you girls to help me out making a cake downstairs, so? c´mon Michell just said yes" Pat insisted

"Michell will help you on making a cake? Oh, this I want to see for myself, c´mon Steph, it will be fun" said DJ

"No thanks, I´m not up for it" she replied

"Deej, can you give me a minute with her please" asked Pat

"Sure, I´ll be downstairs then" and left

When they were alone Pat went to Steph´s bed and sat right beside her "you know what Steph? When I was your age I fell in love with a guy from my class..." it didn´t take long before she got Steph´s attention, she continued "but he was taller and smarter than me, I was sure he didn´t even know I existed. When the ball came in our school, he invited my best friend, the only one that knew that I had a crush on him..."

"Did she go with him? What happened?" interrupted Steph

"Yep, she went with him, and me, well I stayed home that night crying my lungs out, but you know what happened?"

"What!"

"Suddenly the doorbell rang" Pat made a diferent voice, Steph lauged at that, she continued "when I answered it, guess who was standing there? Yep, him, my prince charming! and from that day on we became boyfriends and then-"

"Then? What!" Steph wanted to know

"Then we broke up two weeks later, but hey at least we´ve dated!" Pat lied "Now will you or will you not help me with that cake missy?" Pat started tickling Steph

"Fine you won! I´m going!" but when she was almost at the door, she came running back to Pat and kissed her "thanks!"

"You´re welcome sweetie" Pat said as Steph left

"If I´m not forgotten that story of yours has a diferent ending" said Joey coming out of nowhere scaring Pat

"Uhum, I´m sorry?" Pat tried to look natural

"You see, as I know it, that couple of your story get married three years after dating and soon the bride gets pregnant, actually 3 times, they are a happy family you know? and then _plash!_ a car accidents changes their lives forever! Am I wrong _Pam?_"


	4. Becky´s sister

Chapter 4: Becky´s sister

"What? I have no idea what you´re talking about" said Pat, then one of the twins starts crying and Pat leaves the bedroom, as she gets to the babies bedroom she looks at the mirror and says "saved by the bell, or by the yell" and goes get Alex out of his cribe to tell him a story

In the living room Danny, the girls and Jesse are talking and watching tv

"I want to make the cake!" cried Michelle

"Wait Pat Michelle, I´ve told you already" said DJ

"She´s awesome uncleJesse! I´m glad you got her" said Steph

"So uncle Jesse, when´s aunt Becky coming back?" asked DJ

"Don´t really know Deej" aswered Jesse a bit said

"But doesn´t she have a sister? Why can´t _she_ stay with their mother? Becky has a show to run with me, the things are getting pretty dificult alone" complained Danny

"Yeah she has but her sister got married last month and went o live in Germany with her husband, nobody iknows about her, she hasn´t called Becky since Nicky and Alex´s birthday. We just don´t know where to find her!"

"If you want uncle Jesse, I could go and help her mother so aunt Becky could come home" said Michelle, the other´s just laughed

"You are great you know Michelle!" Jesse said

In the attic...

"Shush Alex, lets sleep shall we?" said Pat but Joey came in ruinning her plans

"Tell me it´s not true! You are Pam!" he cried out

"I said: I don´t know what you´re talking about!" she answered

"Oh no! then how did you know Pam and Danny´s story so well?"

"fine Joey, sit down, I´ll tell you my story..."


	5. The secret´s out

A/n: Really sorry ´bout the delay guys, I am having tests at school, so I don´t have much time, but I figured I couldn´t do this with you, so here it goes:

Chapter 5: The secret is out...for Joey at least

" I went out shopping that day, when I got there I saw a friend of mine and gave her a ride back home but since I twisted my ankle back at the mall, she offered to drive, then on the way home was that drunk driver and we couldn´t get away..." Pat was crying by now

"Hey, hey calm down, it´s okay. So that´s why we thought you were the one dead" said Joey

"Yeah, the car chrashed and my friend died on the spot, I was bleeding a lot but was still conscientious so I left the car hopping to find help, a lady found me and took me to a hospital, I tried to tell her about Faith but I ended up fainting in her arms. Next thing I know I´m in the hospital not even knowing my name or who I was" continued Pam/Pat

"So you lost your memory?" asked Joey

Pat laughed at that question, it was tipical of him "Totally" she said "only recovered it two years ago"

"So why didn´t you come back to us then? And why do you look so difrent?"

"Hey, I´ve been in a car crash Joey, my face was a mess! I´ve done a lot of surgeries to look better, and I was afraid to come home, I mean I knew you guys thought I was dead, I just couldn´t one day open the door and say: hey honey, hey girls, surprise I´m back"

"But now you can"

"No"

"Then why are you here?"

"I just want to be with them Joey, even if as Pat and not as mom. Oh, why bother you won´t ever understand"

Then Michelle came running in

"Pat! C´mon! I want to make that cake" she said holding Pam´s hand

"Sure honey let´s go"

"They will find out soon you know? Just like I did, you can´t hide this secret forever" warned Joey

"I´ll take the risk Joey, and when or if they do, I´ll tell them the truth and let Danny, I mean Mr. Tanner decide what to do, but meanwhile don´t tell anyone ok?" pleeded Pam and Joey agreed

In the hallway, walking to the stairs Pat asked Michelle

"So, what kind of cake do you like?"

"Chocolate!"

When they got to the leaving room the doorbell rang, it was Vicky, Danny´s girlfriend, only Pam didn´t know and was very surprised to see them kissing, DJ caught that look of surprise

"They´ve been dating a few years now, I think dad will propose soon" DJ said

"But he can´t!" Pam said out loud, a little too loud

"Why not Pat?" asked Stephanie who was beside them "Are you hiding something from us?"

A/N: loved the reviews guys, keep on sending them. By the way I´m from Brazil so: sorry for the grammer and the spelling


	6. Dectective DJ Holmes

Chapter 6: Dectective DJ Holmes

"Yeah Miss Pat why can´t I? Afterall I´m a widower, aren´t I?" asked Danny looking straight at her, it was then when he noticed her eyes, two beautiful eyes that looked so hurt, but so full of love as well, they looked familiar, _but from where?_ was Danny´s thoughts

"Because...because..." _oh my god he´s looking at me, he´ll find out, oh gosh what do I say! C´mon Pam, you can do it, just say anything...oh damn it, now what?_ Pam´s mind was rushing a thousand miles per hour for an answer that would make him, Danny Tanner, her husband look away, but for godsake he was telling her that she was dead and so he could get married again

"Answer my question Pat! Are you hidding something from us?" said Steph

"Who is this woman Danny?" demmanded Vicky

"_I´m his wife sweetie_" Pam thought to herself sarcasam running in her vains

"She´s the twin´s babysitter" said Jesse

"That´s right, I am, that´s why I have to go upstairs and check on them. Umm, and I said that because I thought you were somebody else I´m sorry, excuse me" Pam said to Vicky and with that she left

"She´s very weird" said Vicky

"No she´s not! She´s very nice and I like her!" said Michell, from the hallway Pam herd her little munchkin´s voice and a tear could be seen on her cheek

"Oh well, let´s go out for dinner?" asked Danny to no one special "sure" they all answered except DJ "I´m not feeling well, I think I´ll pass" she said and left for her room

"Then can I go?" asked Kimmy

"Sure come along Kimmy, we are celebrating today" said Vicky

"Celebratin what?" asked Steph

"My promotion! I´m going to stay for good in San Fransisco" she responded

"That´s great honey!" said Danny kissing her

"Let´s go dad! I´m hungry!" said Michelle

"Go call Joey then, we will be in the car waiting" he said

When they had gone, DJ decided to go to the attic and talk to Pat, there was something wrong about her behaviour when she saw Vicky and her dad together, and to make all her doughts go away she took with her a family album with her

"Noc noc, can I come in?" she asked once she got to her uncle´s bedroom

"Sure Deej, I thought I ws alone with the twins, didn´t you feel lke going?" Pat sounded surprised

"Nah, I wasn´t feeling very well, I had a headache" DJ lied

"DJ? a headache?" Pat looked at her with a _I know you are lying_ look, it was incredible, she had been gone for so long but DJ hadn´t changed a bit

"Fine, the truth is I wanted to talk to you, alone"

"Ok, shoot"

"I wanted to show you this" and DJ handed her the album while watching Pat´s reaction

"W-what is it?" Pam tried to look like she had never seen that album, nor been part of it

"Family album" DJ answered her simply "I want to show you someone" and DJ opened to a picture in specific

"Here it is, this is my dad, me, Steph, and this one is Michelle in my mother´s arms"

"Why are you showing me this DJ?"

"I don´t know, you tell me"

"I -I really don´t know what you are talking about, but hold that thought because I have to go downstairs and prepair Alex´s bottle" Pam didn´t like the way that conversation was going, why did Deej had to be so dectective like her, but Pam just got up and headed to the door, when she was almost out of the room DJ cried for her

"Mom! Come back"

Pam turned around, slowly but turned to look at DJ

"What did you just call me?"

"Don´t lie to me, I know who you are, I feel it"

"Huh?" Pam was breathless

"Your voice, your eyes, the way you call me and talk to my sisters, Steph told me you got them to stop arguing that morning and got Michelle to school... gosh your cooking, the way you place the food on the table... tell me I´m not insane, tell me it´s really you" DJ was yelling by then

"Hey hey, Deej, oh sweetee come here my little dectective, you know what? I´ve should have nemed you DJ Holmes what do you think?" and they both hugged and laughed and cried together, finally as mother and daughter


	7. She´s mine

A/N: Thanks a lot you guys, I LOVED reading your reviews, thank you for reading this story, for liking it and giving me tips of what could come next, keep up the job it helps me a lot!

Chapter 7: She´s mine

The next few days had been a blast for both Pam and DJ, they´ve spend as much time together as they could, they talked about everything, school, boys, shopping...but the main subject was Vicky

"Mom, you can´t let them get married, you have to tell everybody the truth and fast"

"Sush Deej keep your voice down _please_, as much as I love to hear you call me mom, someone can hear it, and second of all I can´t, I´m just not ready to tell Danny the truth yet" said Pam

"Okay then let them get married, let her treat Michell bad and act as if she was you, I´m fine with that, really" DJ said a little hurt

"Oh baby don´t do this, I just need the right timing"

"When will that be?"

Just then Steph came in DJ´s room with a blue dress in her hand

"Look Deej, look Pat! Look what Vicky bought me at the mall today, she said it´s for her wedding with dad, I think they picked a date already, by the way, c´mon they are waiting for us downstairs for lunch. Oh and Pat bring Nicky and Alex down aunt Becky´s back" and after blursting that all out, and without expecting any answer she left

"'Okay then let´s go hear the big anoucment" said DJ sarcastically

"Yeah, you go ahead I´ll be right there" said Pam looking nowhere

In the kitchen they all wanted to know about Becky´s "trip" to her mom´s

"It was awful" were Becky´s words "I mean, I was alone and she had a major flue, I had to do everything around there"

"But honey, what about your sister?" asked Jesse

"What sister? Jesse you know I have no sister"

"But - " he started, but she finished "but nothing Jess, she´s dead, at least to me, she is"

"Wow what happened between you two?" asked Joey but Becky wasn´t paying any attention anymore, as soon as she saw her twins she forgot all about that conversation and went running to them

Danny was the one to interupt everybody´s thought to anounce

"May I have everyone´s attention please, I would like to anounce my wedding date with Vicky, and it will be...next month"

Everyone applauded, except Pam, DJ and Michelle

"Why daddy, I don´t want you to get married" Michelle said

"Michelle shut up, this is dad´s decision and he deserves to be happy" said Steph

"Yeah honey you have to understand that your father and I are very happy" said Vicky

"No I don´t understand!" and with that Michelle trew her soda at Vicky´s face and ran of to her room, but as she got to the stairs, Vicky that was right behind her grabbed her arm and yelled back at her

"Well you better get used to it, you know what I´m sick of your little attacks well they don´t work with me, and soon I´ll be your mommy and you´ll have to respect me-"

"You´ll never be my mommy and I hate you!" yelled back Michelle making Vicky raise her hand to slap her in the face

"Oh no you won´t" said Pam holding Vicky´s arm back so she didn´t hit Michelle "you heard the girl your not her mom and you have no right to even raise your voice or your hand to her, I won´t allow it"

"And who are you to allow or not something in this house huh? stupid babysitter Pam, or Pat whatever your name is" said Vicky back

"Actually you got the first one right, I am her _mother!_ and don´t you dare to put one tiny finger on her again" said Pam finally letting out her secret. As for everyone else? They were with their jaws opened and too shocked to say anything, but Pam knew that soon the questions and the fighting with Danny would come

A/N: Okay, okay, another cliffhanger you say? All I have to say is sorry byt I have to get a good idea for next chapter. Review please


	8. I can´t believe it

A/N: Thank you so much! **All of you **who read this story, liked it and gave me ideas, thank you, thank you, thank you, I loved reading them. A special thanks to: **nicolefan101, **what can I say? Your reviews keep the story going! So... chapter 8 is here

Chapter 8: I can´t believe it

"What! Excuse me Miss Pat, what did you say? And how dare you bring up my beloved wife´s name?" said Danny a bit furious

"Wait Danny, come to think of it, she does look like...no it can´t be, my sister´s dead, she died a long time ago Pat, in a car accident, I´ve told you already" said Jesse

"No Jess, she´s not dead, she´s here right in front of you" said Pam in a low voice

"Danny, Jess, she´s telling the truth" said Joey

"You knew about this Joey?" asked DJ "mom you didn´t tell me that Joey knew" she said turning to Pam

"Wait a second, what are you all talking about, I can´t believe you´ve belived her Joey, and Deej, honey I kow you miss your mother, but this is no excuse to think that-" Danny didn´t get to finish his sentence, Pam´s voice was louder this time

"I was with a friend in the car, I got hurt in the mall and she offered to drive, when the car hit, I got off to ask for help but I ended up in a hospital with no memory of who I was at all. I´m sory it took so long for me to come back, but I needed to pass through many surgeries, get my memory back of course and get the courage I needed to tell you all the truth" Pam said crying

"Don´t cry mommy, I´m here with you" said Michelle hugging her

"Oh my little munchkin, I love you so much, and since I got my memory back there hasn´t been a day when I didn´t think about you and your sisters, believe me"

"I can´t believe this...wait a minute, how do we know you´re not lying? I want you to prove it" said Jesse

"Okay, Jess when we were little, about ten or eleven years old, you got grounded for using all of mom´s hair spray, after that she made dad take you hunting every month, ha, she even bought you a playboy that week remember. You also told me that night, that she yelled at you that you were putting up a band with our neighbors John and Patrick, you remember them don´t you Jess? John was the one that kept calling you Elvis, he was what two, maybe three years younger, and Patrick wanted to date me but you wouldn´t let him so you-

"Okay that´s enough Pammy, come here, I´ve missed you so much!" said Jesse hugging Pam

"So mom what did uncle Jesse do with Patrick?" asked DJ but before she could answer Vicky showed everybody that she wasn´t liking that conversation

"Oh now she´s become Your Highness to all of you, please, she lied to you all this time! That is _if_ she´s not an intruder that happens to know Pam very well and now is trying to pull out a show to her benefit only, this is insane!"

"Yeah, I agree" said Stephanie for the first time

"Steph you can´t be serious, Steph she´s mom" said DJ

"Our mother is dead DJ, hear me: dead!" and stormed off to her room

"I´ll talk to her" tried Pam but Danny stopped her

"No, I´ll go, even if you are who you say you are, I´m her father and you´ve been away a long time now, you can´t just reapear some day and demand your space back into this family"

"You don´t believe me do you?" asked Pam looking straight into his eyes

"Seriously? No, I don´t. Now get out of my house" he answered but before DJ could interfear Pam stopped her

"It´s okay honey, I´ll pack my things but I´ll never leave you nor your sisters ever again" and while hugging DJ she whispered "get Steph to school tomorrow" and went upstairs

A/N: Well guys, that was the best I could do, I don´t know if that John and Patrick strory was convinving but was the only thing I could think of, so if you´re going to criticize me: give me another idea and I´ll think about it. As for you people that enjoyd it: Review!


	9. mom is always mom

Chapter 9: mom is always mom

AT HOME IN THE MORNING

The next day Steph was the last one to get up, the last one to get dressed and the last one to finish breakfast

"C´mon Steph, we´re gona be late for school!" said Michell from the front door to her sister who was in the bathroom brushing her teeth

"I´m comming!" Steph yelled back

She looked to herself in the mirror and wished it was saturday so she wouldn´t have to go to school, but it wasn´t...oh who was she fooling, she had to admit she was scared, not of going to school, but of what would happen afterwards: would her mom really be there?

"Last call Steph! Dad´s leaving!" yelled DJ

Danny always took the girls to school, he would use the excuse of their safety, but he really wanted to control the girls, he didn´t want them missing school

"There, I´m here, why the yelling?" said Steph sitting at the back seat

"Have no idea" mumbled Michell as they drove off

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER SCHOOL

Steph was leaving school with some friends, she had laughed and gossiped a lot with them, she even forgot about Pam, but luckly for her, her mother would never forget her

Pam was sitting in the park, right in front of their school just waiting to talk to them, especially with Steph

"So Steph we´re going to Lana´s house, don´t you wanna come?" asked Jeff, one of her best friends

"No, I can´t, I have to stay here and qait for Michell and DJ, we´re supposed to go home together cau´se our dad is not picking us up today. But thanks, maybe some other time"

"Okay, bye" they all told her before leaving her alone

As the kids got out of school running for their mother´s or for the school bus, Steph started to worry, she didn´t see her sisters comming out. Still she allowed herself to daydream a little... "gosh I hope Derek noticed me today at lunch" she thought out loud

"Why wouldn´t he? You´re the most beautiful person I know, just don´t tell your sisters though" said a familiar voice

Steph turned around only to see Pam smiling at her

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone" Steph shouted

"No Steph, I don´t think you did, but een if you had, I wouldn´t obey, you know, I´m still your mother"

"My mother is dead. Now could you leave me alone, I´m waiting for my sisters"

"Ouch that hurted more then every needle I let doctors put in my body just to return tou you guys and watch you groing up, but I guess I deserve it, afterall I lied to you. By the way, your sisters aren´t comming, I asked them not to eait for you, I needed to talk, explain myself to you"

"What! I can´t believe you did that! I´ll call my father and you´ll see what happens!"

"Go ahead, say that I want to kidnapp you, tell him that I´m forcing you to stay here, call the police if you want damn it! Steph I only want five minutes... please?"

"Five minutes! You want five minutes? Not even a lifetime would be enough for you to apologyze and explain yourself! You left us! You´ve lied to us! How many times I wanted a mom so badly that it hurted, and where were you! I hate you! I hate you!" and then Steph started punching her mother in the elbows while tears fell of her eyes

Pam started crying too, she understood her daughter and didn´t blame her, so she let Steph hit her, she just stood there crying until Steph got tired and gave Pam a hug "I missed you mommy" she whispered

"Oh my little girl! I missed you too so much, I am so sorry, but I´m back and I´ll never leave you again, I promise. Now c´mon I need to take you home or else your father will be the one to kill me"

And they went walking home, catching up on all those years passed without seeing each other

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE TANNER´S HOUSE

Danny was in the kitchen writting on his laptop, the girls had gotten home, except Stephwho was at a friend´s house, he just hoped she would get back for dinner, he had made her favorite meal, actually it was Vicky´s idea she wanted to thank Steph for the support the other night

Suddenly the door bell rang

"DJ answer the door please!" he yelled and when nothing happend

"Michell honey! Open the door pelase" still notjing happed and the bell rang again

"Oh fine, don´t worry girls I´ll get it!"

What was his surprise when he opened the door and saw Pam and Steph holding hands

"Stephanie! I thought you were at your friend´s house... Pam what are you doing here?"

"Just came to bring her home, her friend got sick didn´t he Steph? so she was comming home alone, I was passing by her school, saw her and decided to come with her, you know... just to be sure she got home safe" said Pam

"She could have called me, she knew I was home, didn´t you honey?" replied Danny

"Actually dad, I thought you were at Vicky´s" said Steph running inside "Humm what smells so delicious? Is it the spagetti sauce you´re making? Mom, dad makes the best sauce in the whole world! You should try it"

"I know sweetie, actually I tought him that" but seeing Danny´s not really happy face in having her there she decided to leave "I have to go know honey, but you have my cell, call me if you need anything okay? give your sisters a kiss for me" Pam trew Steph a kiss and a bye to Danny and left

"We should invite her over for dinner whatcha think?" asked Steph

"Umm, no and since when you´re on her side?" asked Danny

"On her side? Dad she is my mother!"

"Last night you didn´t think like that"

"Last night was last night, she was furious, she wasn´t thinking straight, c´mon dad I can´t believe you won´t let us talk or see our mother" said DJ from the stairs

"I didnpt say that DJ, but if you want to see your mother go out and search for her because I won´t admitt that lady inside my house again, I don´t want to see er again was I clear?" and with that Danny bursted out leaving two atonished girls looking at each other like their father went insane or something


	10. will we win this fight?

A/N: Oh geez guys, sorry for the delay on writing but you gotta understand that recently I made a surgery on my eyes: that´s right I took out my glasses:-)) so eventually I had to stay away from the computer for a couple of weeks...but I´m back now! And thanks to all of you and your brilliant reviews I´m with a bounch of new ideas!

Chapter 10: Will we win this fight?

The girls went to DJ´s roomm they had decided to get their parents back together

"I´t so unfair Deej! they love each other, even a blind person could see that" said Steph

"I know what you mean Steph, we have to get them back together, and fast, dad´s marrying Vicky in a couple of weeks, we don´t have much time, we need a very good plan"

Just then Michelle enters the room

"Whatcha talking about? I want to know" she said

"Michelle, it´s a secret you have to promise that if we tell you, you won´t tell anybody else ok? So, promise on the pinky?" said Steph

"Promise on the pinky" said Michelle and both united their pinky´s promissing to keep it a secret

"Ok, here´s the thing Michelle, we want to get mom and dad back together, we only need a plan" said DJ

"If we need a plan why don´t we ask Joey for help?" tried Michelle

"Because my dear little sister, nobody is supposed to know...it´s a _secret_" said Steph sarcastically

"But Joey told me that he was mom and dad´s best friend in high school, he´s on our side, I´m sure he will help us and will keep it a _secret_ too" sai Michelle looking at Steph and doing the same tone the she had when saying 'secret', Steph just stuck her toung out on her sister, which Michelle did the same, DJ wouldn´t let them go there

"Ok guys stop it, if we want our idea to work we go to stick together on this, now tell you what, the three of us will spend the rest of the evening thinking about something, after dinner we wait for every one to go to sleep and we meet back here, discuss whatever came to our minds and if still we don´t agree on anything we get Joey, ok?"

"Fine" answered both Michelle and Steph

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT DINNER

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for dinner, they were talking and laughing, Jesse and Joey were talking about the radio (Joey was thinking about going back), Becky was talking about kids with Vicky (yep, Vicky was thinking about having children right after the honeymoon). The only ones who were absolutely quiet were DJ, Stephanie and Michelle - none of them spoke a word

"Girls, is everything alright?" asked Danny as he arrenged the table to set the plate of food on it

"huh? oh of course we are" said Steph, not quite undersanding his question

"Actually dad we were thinking, since tomorrow´s saturday, we could sleep at mom´s today, couldn´t we?" said DJ, she was starting to have a plan and it had to be played well at that exact moment

"yeah dad, she invited us" said Steph understanding her sister´s idea

"she d-?" asked Michelle, but Steph elbowed her before she finished "oh yeah she did, I forgot"

"So what do you say dad? can we?" asked DJ

"honey, I don´t think it´s a good idea, afterall she is in a hotel..."

"that´s right she is, and btw it´s not fair that our mother should stay in a hotel, since she has a house to go to... this house"

"sorry Deej, but she gave up of this house and of all of you when she pretended that she had died in that car accident, she has no right of comming back after years and demand it again" said Vicky

"this is a family talk Vicky, would you please keep out of it!" said DJ

"ok that´s it! the three of you to your room now!" said Danny

Once they left and Danny was washing the dishes,. Joey and Jesse who hd decided to help Pam and the girls on seeing each other, went to him to try to talk about it

"...I´m not saying that Pam should live here Danny, but she´s the girl´s mother, she should at least be able to see her daughters" argued Joey

"Danny think about it man, if she get´s a lawer and goes to court things could get worse, she could take the kids from you in a blink of an eye" tried Jess

"they love her Danny, you can´t deny that!" said Joey

Danny stopped washing, "I need a walk" he said, got his jacket and left

He was walking through the streets nd thinking about Pam, if you looked very close at him you could have seen a teer omming down, suddenly he found himself standing in front of Pam´s hotel...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So does he get in? talks to her?


	11. Finally

Chapter 11: Finally

"Good evening, I stopped by to see a friend, uh her name is Pam...I´m not sure her last name m´am, could you help me?" said Danny to the recepcionist of the hotel

"Sure Sr, just a minute" she said while looking at her computer "here we go, it must be Pam Tanner, it´s the only Pam here, she´s in room 602"

"Thank you" as he ran to the elevator, then he stopped "what am I doing? running to see her? this is insane!" and as he was turning around to leave, the elevator´s door opened and Pam got out bumping into him

"Oh I´m so sorry Sr, geez I´ve been so clumbsy these days...oh! hi Danny, what are you doing here?" her jaw almost hit the floor when Danny turned around recognizing her voice, she was really shocked, what was her husband doing there in the first place

"oh hi Pam came to see a friend" he lied as if he had read her mind

"Oh I see" for a moment she thought he was there for her "How are the girls? Shouldn´t you be with Vicky? It´s late you know, she´ll get worried afterall you two are getting married in a couple of days and..."

and Danny stopped listening to her babling, gosh he had forgotten how much she talked when she got nervous, and those eyes, those beautiful eyes! Why didn´t he notice those eyes before? Now he could see that they were the same eyes he had loved every day of his life and that he missed everyday also, yeah, she was beautiful! Even more then Vicky, but how would he say that to her? How could he leave Vicky to stay with Pam? How?

"uhum, Danny? are you there?"

"hu? oh sorry Pam"

"I know, I know, I was babling like always, you got bored, but you should have stopped me, you know how I am"

"actually, I was not sure, it´s been a while"

"yeah it has...so do you want to go upstairs to my room? I mean..." she started blushing "finish this conversation upstairs where we could talk better"

"I´m not sure that we have anything to talk about"

"then why are you here?"

Danny didn´t answer, he didn´t know what to say

"C´mon, I don´t want other people listening to our stuff"

"we don´t have stuff"

"yeah you are right, we don´t, we only have a marrige and three daughters, you´re right we don´t have stuff to discuss, we have a **family** to talk about! Now c´mon! I know you want to follow me... please? and fast because people are looking"

They both got the elevator, neither saying a word until they were inside her hotel apartment

"make yourself confortable, do you want something?"

"No thanks let´s get right to the point, _my _daughters are waiting for me and it lookes like you were going out so what do you want?"

"Actually I was going to the bar, I needed a drink or two"

"What! Are you crazy! A drink or two, do you want to go back to that hospital! You know how you are with alcohol!"

Pam smiled "So you care?"

Danny realized that he said it outloud "yeah I do, the girls love you and would get hurt if you left them again"

"Danny I didn´t choose that it happend"

"it shouldn´t have" he almost whispered

"I know honey"

"Now you come back, I mean" he started walking around the apartment driving Pam dizzy looking at him since the room wasn´t big "you come back wanting to pick up where you left off, that´s not fair to the girls Pam that grew up learning to live without a mother, learning to have Jesse and Joey around instead of you... and it´s not fair with me, because...becase..."

"because?"

"because I love you, I´ve always had" he had finally stopped his walking and was standind right in front of her breathing heavily

They were both quiet looking at each other, both feeling the same love, the same passion, so the kissed...a long kiss, a kiss that both were saving for that moment

Then she let Danny lead the way to the bed...


	12. the morning

Chapter 12: the morning

she woke up the next morning with sunshine all over her face, god it felt so warm and cozy...she turned around, hiding from it, but she accidently opened her eyes and saw him, sleeping right beside her, she looked around, their clothes were all over the floor...then she remembered...she remembered the awsome night she had with him, it almost felt like the old days, but better...tasted prohibited, a "not aloud" thing

"oh my god!" she shouted

he woke up

"what? hu? Pam? what´s going on?"

"you´re about to get married, that´s what´s wrong! Oh Danny what have we done? I feel so...like a..."

"hey! sush, come over here. We both wanted it to happen, and it was great, perfect wasn´t it?"

she smiled "yeah, it sure was, but Dan what about Vicky?"

he signed "well, I´ll break up with her and...well we´ll see what happens with us"

she smiled "yeah, it´s a plan"

he looked at her "wait a minute: this was all your plan wasn´t it? Right from the start"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? I did not have a plan...well maybe a little plan"

"I´m listening"

"I just wanted to see the girls again, the rest, my feelings for you just came along...now I´m defenitly offended!" and with that she got up and went straight to the shower

When she got back, already dressed, she saw him putting his coat ready to leave

"so what? that´s it! a one night thing? going to leave without a goodbye?"

"the girls must be worried and so must..."

"Vicky, I get it"

He went to her, gave her a last kiss full of love and hope "I´ll be back for you lady, don´t you dare get away from me again"

"I won´t mister"

Before leaving he turned back

"I love you, this was not a one night thing and I´m sorry if I offended you"

"Wait Danny!"

"Yeah?"

"can I ask you a favour?"

"you name it"

"could you break up with Vicky fast please, I´m running out of money for the hotel bills and all"

he laughed "like I said: will never change...sure I´ll do my best"

and he left, and Pam? she staid behind waiting for him, hoping, praying, it would sure be hell his conversation with Vicky

"guess I win Vic" and went back to bed

-------------------------

A/N: "guess I win _Vic_?" is Pam suggesting she knows Vicky form somewhere?

how will it end up between Danny and Vicky?

what about the girls?

Jesse and Joey?

Pam and Danny?

Find out: in the next chapter

Comming soon!


End file.
